Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness
by E. Wojo
Summary: In 1852 6 warriors go into Castlevania to stop Dracula's resurrection.
1. Prophecy

Fanfic 61

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania.   


Resurrection of Darkness 

Preview   


A Prophecy foretold. 

_A child with blue hair and blue eyes will be born and he will be the new vessel for the_   
_Vampire King._

Malus is shown playing his violin.   


_An ancient castle will rise on the night of the blood moon._

Castlevania is shown with evil creatures emerging from it.   


_Six warriors will face this evil of rid the world of it and Him._

Six figures standing on a cliff facing Castlevania   


_One a member of the most famous clan of vampire hunters in history._

Reinhart Schnieder whipping some skeletons that are attacking him.   


_One a man beast bent of destroying Him._

Cornell in werewolf mode howls after a fierce battle in Veros.   


_One a young sorceress doing her duty and wanting vengence._

Carrie stares out at her home as it is burned to the ground.   


_One a man with a bad history with Him and his castle._

Henry fighting Gilles de Rais in the villa.   


_One a woman who fought against Him a long time ago._

Maria Renard battles Actrice while Carrie been held hostaged is forced to watch.   


_Finally Him's own son will fight to end the his father's curse._

Alucard fights Death in the tower.   


_Alone they might not be able to defeat him._

All six of them face Dracula in his true form.   


_Together they can stop the RESURRECRTION OF DARKNESS_


	2. Prologue

Fanfic 60A Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania or any of it's characters   


Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness 

  


Prologue 

  


1792 

  


Alucard was running from Richter Belmont and Maria Renard and heading towards his   
crypt. He could not look upon that young woman's face and not feel ill from the fact that   
his curse prevented him from giving her love in fear that he would kill her. Alucard   
reached his crypt just as the sun was high in the sky and he put himself back to sleep. A   
few hours later after following his footsteps Maria ended up at Alucard's crypt. She   
opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Alucard asleep and tried to wake him up.   
"Alucard, wake up please. It's me Maria, remember. Oh please wake up." Maria   
suddenly felt tried herself and she fell asleep inside the coffin with Alucard. The coffin   
lid closed on them and sealed in a magical barrier until once again the balance of power   
shifts towards evil which wouldn't happen till...   


1852 

The former werewolf Cornell watched the moonlight with his pregnant wife Ada on top   
of the house they had lived in since Cornell defeated Dracula in 1836. Ada curled up   
beside him and started to drift off to sleep. Cornell sat there watching the moon when a   
ghostly figure appeared out of nowhere. Cornell turned to face this ghost and the shifting   
of his body woke up Ada who stared in horror at the ghost. However Cornell recognized   
the ghost and was shocked himself. The ghost was Cornell in his werewolf form. 

"Hello self." The ghost said in a grouchy voice. "Dracula has once again awaken and is   
spreading his terror throughout the land. You must once again become me." "How?   
Dracula took away that ability." Cornell said. The ghost laughed at him and said "The   
ability has always been inside you. All Dracula did was take away a piece of that power.   
He could never take it all away from you. Just relax and let out the wolf in you." 

Cornell did so and after a few minutes of convulsing he had successfully achieved his   
lost werewolf form. The ghost then disappeared and Cornell holwed at the moon scaring   
Ada to death. When he finished he changed back and looked at her scared face. "Sorry   
Ada lost my head for a minute." "That's okay. You're going after him again aren't you?"   
Cornell nodded and said "I'll take you to a convent where you'll be safe until I've taken   
care of him." Ada hugged him and he hugged her back.   


Meanwhile in the town of Wallachia several miles away a young man gathered up several   
items included a whip made of silver. His name Reinhart Schneider a decendant of the   
Belmont clan, destined to fight Dracula. A knock on the door broke him out of his   
reverie. "Come in." He said. "Hey buddy, ready to go to Veros and kill some vampires   
and other stuff." Henry Oldley yelled as he walked through Reinhart's bedroom door.   
"Yeah sure. You sure you wanna come with me after what happen to you 8 years ago in   
that god-forsaken castle?" Henry nodded. "Yeah and if my father or mother shows up I   
won't hesitate to kill him and if de Rais shows up I'm definitely killing him." 

Reinhart lowered his eyes to the floor as that remark. Henry's father was transformed   
into a vampire by Gilles de Rais, a vampire in Dracula's court. He turned Henry's mother   
but not before she gave Henry to a werewolf named Cornell to get him out of there.   
Cornell did so and Henry was raised by the church and was taught along with Reinhart to   
hunt the vampire scourge by Reinhart's grandfather, the legendary Richter Belmont.   
Years later Castlevania had risen again and Reinhart now had to take the family legacy   
and send Dracula back to hell. 

"Hey you two..." An old man's voice yelled "Come down here for a minute." "Yes   
Grandpa." Reinhart and Henry walked downstairs and into the library. There was Richter   
Belmont, around eighty years old yet he didn't look a day over 60. (It must be that rumor   
that the Belmonts are related by blood with Alucard and to Dracula.) "You two look like   
you're ready to give the Count an ass whooping." "Grandpa!?" Reinhart blushed at his   
grandfather's language. 

"Be warned though, I feel a great vergence of evil. The last time a vergence like this was   
felt, I had been placed under a spell by the necromancer Shaft. Something tells me that   
you two won't be the only hunters going into that god forsaken castle. Maybe you'll even   
run into Dracula's own son and maybe even your long lost aunt Maria." Reinhart and   
Henry nodded and went outside and started on their journey towards Veros and   
Castlevania.   


A mile in front of them a young girl was also walking towards Demon Castle Dracula.   
Her name was Carrie Fernandez. She headed for Castlevania as soon as it showed up. She   
felt it was her duty to kill Dracula since she was a decendant of Sypha Belnades. Her   
family was butchered by his minions when he found out about them. Carrie was the only   
one to survive the massacre. She raced towards Veros as fast as she could knowing that   
the town might need her when Dracula would send his hordes to destroy the peaceful   
town.   


Back in Alucard's crypt the dhampire was having bad visions of towns burning and   
monsters running rampant and his father was leading them all. It disturbed him so much   
that he had to wake up just to make them stop. He felt a weight on his body and he   
strained to see what it was. He saw that it was Maria and some how she was still alive.   
Alucard then sensed the reappearance of Castlevania, opened up the coffin, and woke up   
Maria. 

"Oh hi Alucard. I guess I kinda fell asleep in your coffin." "Yes you did. The power of   
this place kept you alive and young." Alucard turned into mist and floated out of the   
coffin. He turned back into his human form and help Maria out like the true gentleman   
that he was. Suddenly they heard a woman laughing outside the crypt. They ran outside to   
see a woman floating in midair wearing a witch's hat. "Who are you madam?" Alucard   
asked as he reached into his cape for a sword. "Don't bother trying to go for a sword for   
the human wouldn't last long enough for you to use it." the woman said as she pointed   
her hand at Maria. 

Alucard bought his hand out of his cape however before he did he hid the card holding   
the sword familiar and put it in his sleeve. "I repeat my question. Who are you?" "I am   
Actrise, Dracula's personal witch. You must be his son Alucard. Who are you young lady   
that stands next to my master's son?" "My name is Maria and if you are with Dracula   
then you are my enemy." Actrise then started throwing fireballs at the two and Alucard   
threw the card into the air where it turned into the sword familiar. It flew towards Actrise   
who promptly batted it away. It fell to the ground and changed back into a card. Actrise   
fired fireballs at the two again. Alucard transformed into a huge wolf and dodged the   
attacks. He then motioned for Maria to climb onto his back and when she did, he ran into   
the woods heading towards Veros with Maria hanging on for dear life. "Now the real   
game can begin. Ha HA HA HA HA HA!" Actrise then disappeared into the darkness.   


End of Prologue 


	3. Veros Under Siege

Fanfic 60B

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania however I am making plans to own Konami. :)   


Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness   


Chapter 1 Veros Under Siege 

  


Trees whizzed by as Alucard ran through them with Maria clinging on to him. Suddenly   
he came to a stop outside of the forest. Maria reluctently let go of him and he changed   
back into his human form. "That is not the last time that we will meet that witch." He   
said as he checked his pockets. He found the sword familiar card and replaced it back   
into his coat. He sniffed the air around him and pointed in a direction. Castlevania is that   
way and there appears to be a town in that direction too. "It might be Veros." Maria said   
looking in the direction Alucard was pointing in. "We have to get to Castlevania tonight,   
my father's evil is already engulfing the town." Alucard and Maria ran off in that   
direction. 

An hour after dropping off Ada, Cornell had used his werewolf speed to get to the town   
of Veros. His sense of smell caught wind of a huge fire and of lizardmen attacking the   
town. He ran even faster when his nose caught wind of something else. Two scents one   
human, and one that smelt human and yet vampire at the same time. They were heading   
towards Veros as well. 'Maybe I'll run into them in town.' 

Carrie had been in town for only a few minutes when the lizardmen had arrived and   
started setting the town on fire. She had taken several out until her powers were drained   
and she had to resort to using her rings. (You know those rings she has in Castlevania 64)   
That helped a bit until one of the lizardmen grab her from behind and kept her from   
attacking. Carrie was kicking and screaming as the lizardman was laughing at her and   
was about to eat her when a slicing sound filled the air and the lizardman's head fell off   
it's body. 

Carrie turned to see a man dressed in black wielding a huge sword and a young woman in   
a green hunters' dress. "Are you all right young one?" The man asked. Carrie was about   
to answer when a lizardman leaped into the air and was come to slam his spear into the   
man. She charged up a ball of magic and threw it at the lizardman disintegrating him   
instantly. "Does that answer your question sir?" "I believe so. Maria watch over her till I   
come back." "Are you serious?" Maria shouted in disbelief "Yes, just make sure that   
nothing happens to her. I have this strange feeling coming from her." Maria finally gave   
and said "Good luck Alucard." 

With that Alucard ran off to continue killing lizardmen. "That was 'the' Alucard? Son of   
Dracula, Alucard?" Carrie asked. Maria nodded and Carrie breathed out a sigh of relief.   
"Thank goodness he's here." Carrie remember the stories that she heard about her   
ancestor Sypha and her three companions (Trevor Belmont, Alucard, and Grant Dynasty)   
went into Castlevania over 250 years ago. She watched as Alucard sliced up lizardman   
after lizardman with grace and skill. 'If only I was 10 years older." She thought with a   
girlish smirk. She didn't notice the lizardman charging at then from the right. Maria did   
however and immediately her hands glowed and when the lizardman was upon them.   
"Flaming Tiger!" Maria yelled as a tiger shaped flame launched out of her hands and   
flew into the lizardman setting him on fire. Maria then took the beheaded lizardman's   
sword and chopped off the head of the flaming lizardman. 

Alucard had continued to decimate the lizardmen when "Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"   
pierced throught the screams. Even the lizardmen were confused at that. They that there   
would be no werewolves used in this raid. Suddenly a huge bluish-grey werewolf   
appeared on the rooftops and immediately assualted the lizardmen tearing them to shreds.   
Alucard watched the werewolf slash through his father's minions until finally they were   
facing each other. 

Cornell looked at the strange man and after taking a big whiff he recognized the man's   
scent as the one smelt that human yet also vampire. Cornell slowly walked towards him   
slowly claws ready to strike if necessary. However before either of them could make a   
move a trio of lizardmen showed up to challenge them. The two of them decided to hold   
out their little staring contest and get rid of the 3 lizardmen staring at them. Cornell and   
Alucard each took out one and they were edging the last one back towards a river. 

Suddenly a gunshot rang throught the air and hit the lizardman in the chest. Then a whip   
wrapped itself around the lizardman's head and the lizardman screamed just before it   
blew up. Cornell and Alucard looked to where the shot and whip came from and there   
stood two men. One in armor and the other in vapire hunting clothes. Cornell's nose   
instantly told him who the guy in the armor was and Alucard's vampire sense told him   
who the other guy was. Cornell talked first "Henry Oldley?" "Cornell? Jesus Christ man I   
didn't expect you to be here. How have you been?" the two of them hugged each other   
while the other two just stared. 

Finally Alucard spoke up. "You're a Belmont, right?" "I'm Reinhart Schneider and   
you're Alucard, famed son of Dracula and friend to the Belmont clan." Reinhart held out   
his hand. "More like ally than friend. That friend of yours there seems to know that   
werewolf." Alucard said motioning to the two old friends. "You're right..." Women's   
screams interupted Reinhart and all four of them ran off in the direction of the screams. 

There the four of them saw Maria and Carrie being attacked by a huge minotaur and   
knocked unconscious. Alucard and Cornell immediately attacked the half man half bull   
head on. Henry took shots at it while Reinhart looked at the two girls for any fatal   
injuries. After examining them he used his whip to wrap around the minotaur's legs and   
tripped him up. That let Alucard be able to stab the beast throught the heart. The beast   
became engulfed in flames just like Veros. 

After Maria woke up she saw four guys staring at her and she freaked out. "Damnit will   
you guys let us breathe?" Everyone backed off and the girls stood up. "Who are these   
men Alucard?" Alucard looked at them and motioned themselves to introduce   
themselves. After everyone was introduced they all surveyed the damage that was left by   
the lizardmen. Most of the homes were burned to the ground and a lot people didn't   
survive. Everyone suddenly felt a chill in the air and there was an evil laughter in the air. 

Everyone looked up into the sky and saw Death and Death was holding a rope and tied to   
the rope were seven kids. One of the kids caught Alucard's eye, a blue haired blue eyed   
boy. For some reason this boy was drawing Alucard to him. Alucard teleported up to   
rescue the children but Death got away laughing about a new body for Dracula. Everyone   
didn't know what that was about yet after Alucard landed back on the ground he   
immediately ran off in the direction of Castlevania The others also ran off after him. 

End of Chapter 1 


	4. Onward to Castlevania

Fanfic 60C

Disclaimer: See previous parts.   


Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness   


Chapter 2: Onward to Castlevania 

  


Alucard ran into the forest ignoring the others trying catch up with him. "Doesn't that   
guy know when to slow down?" Henry said as he ran beside Cornell. "That's what you   
get for wearing a suit of armor. Ha ha ha!" Cornell said laughing at Henry as he used his   
werewolf speed to catch up with the dhampire. "What do you want werewolf?" Alucard   
growled as he continued running. "I think that we should all work together on this fight   
vampire, because..." Cornell was silenced when Alucard grabbed his throat and slammed   
him into a tree. "You listen to me you miserable fleabag. One thing is that I'm a   
dhampire not a full-blooded vampire. Two, why on Earth is a werewolf fighting against   
Dracula huh?" "It's a long story, dhampire." Everyone else caught up to them and saw   
what was going on. "Alucard let him go." Maria said in a firm tone of voice. Alucard did   
so and Cornell fell on his ass. 

"Can we get going now please?" Henry said as he caught his breath. Alucard growled at   
him and started running again except Maria had caught his arm. "Please Alucard..." she   
said in a sweet voice. "These people want to help stop Dracula just as much as you and I   
do. We all have to work together or else Dracula will win." Alucard thought about for a   
minute before giving in, taking charge, and telling them to start heading towards   
Castlevania. "Who the hell put him in charge?" Cornell asked as he stood up. "The fact   
that he knows more about Castlevania and Dracula than most of us put him in charge."   
Reinhart said as he joined Alucard in running towards Castlevania. Everyone then started   
running as well. 

Unknownst to them they were being watch by Actrice using her crystal ball. "So the   
hunters have some problems with each other. This could be interesting." Suddenly Death   
entered her chamber. "Actrice, the master wants to talk to us all." With that both of them   
teleported to Dracula's throne room and stood there. Besides them there were two other   
men in the room. One was the vampire Gilles de Rais and the other was the werebeast   
Ortega. They were all silent when Dracula had appeared before them. 

"My dear servants, this world will soon be blanketed in total darkness and I will be it's   
new ruler. Death, do you have the children?" Death floated one 'step' forward and said   
"Yes my lord. However sir there were a few complications." "Like what?" "Alucard is   
coming here. Seems Actrice couldn't capture him like she was suppose to." Actrice   
glared at him as he continued "The Renard woman is also with him somehow. The latest   
Belmont has joined them as well as a surviving descendant of that infernal Sypha   
Belnades. Another one of Actrice's jobs that she couldn't finish." "I BURNED THAT   
FAMILY TO THE GROUND!" Actrice yelled in her defense. Death contined "Also the   
werewolf Cornell has joined up with and he has somehow regained his transformation   
ability." "Cornell's coming that's good. I get another crack at beating that poor excuse   
for a werebeast." Ortega growled. 'Couldn't kill him the first time what makes you think   
you could beat him this time.' Death thought as he finished up his report. "And finally sir   
the Oldley boy returned with them. This time I hope that Gilles can finished the job he   
started eight years ago." "I'll kill that boy just like his parents, you just worry about   
finding that chosen child." 

Dracula motioned to his long time friend and Death hovered towards him. "Sir, these   
incompetent fools are just going to blow this job away sir and it may take us centuries to   
find you another chosen child." Death whispered "We don't have centuries Death. If and   
when they fail you may execute them. They might reveal the master plan and We can not   
allow that to be revealed until it's too late." Dracula whispered back. Death started to   
float back to the others when his master spoke "I want you to bring Alucard before me. It   
will interesting to see the look on his face when the Prophecy of Rebirth is fulfilled."   
"Yes master. May I also take care of the Belmont as well. I have something special   
planned for him." Death asked. "Yes you may. The rest of you are to take care of the   
others however you see fit." Dracula then disappeared. 

(To those that played Castlevania 64, The Dracula used here is actually his servant yet   
only his most trusted servants know that. The real Dracula will appear later on in the   
story) 

Everyone stood on a cliff that faced Castlevania. Alucard and Maria recognized it the   
cliff where they both said their individual goodbyes to Richter and ran off only to fall   
asllep for 60 years then wake up to fight Dracula all over again. Suddenly they all heard a   
noise from behind them. It was the sound a huge skeleton hulking towards them.   
Everyone of them scattered as the beast swung his club at them. Alucard threw fireballs   
at it and lured it towards him and the cliff. When he could go no more he egged the beast   
towards him and they both went off the cliff, well the giant skeleton did, Alucard   
teleported after he was sure it went over the cliff. 

Everyone looked to see the giant skeleton smash into a thousand pieces and no sign of the   
dhampire. Alucard teleported behind them and said "Let's get going now." spooking   
everyone into almost jumping off the cliff. They came to a lake where a ferryman greeted   
them. "Going to the castle are you? I advise against it." Alucard pulled out a small statue   
of a merman and the ferryman bowed before him. "Master Alucard?! I didn't expect to   
see you again. I'll take you and your companions to the castle right now." Everyone got   
on the ship and the ferryman started rowing. 

About halfway across a strong wind appeared and blew hard against the boat. It lifted   
Maria's skirt to wear everyone could see her unmentionables. ^_^ She blushed with   
embarrassment as she pushed down her skirt. She noticed that her male companions   
excluding the ferryman were blushing and were whispering something to themselves. She   
heard Cornell whispering about remembering a woman named Ada. Reinhart was   
whispering about remembering her being his relative. Henry was whispering about her   
being old enough to be his grandmother. She prompty kicked him in the shin with her   
boot after hearing that. However when she came to Alucard she saw that his eyes were   
closed and he kept silent. She kept trying to get his attention when the boat jerked to a   
stop on the other side of the lake. She fell down and Alucard fell down on top of her.   
They both blushed and proceded to get out of the boat along with everyone else. In front   
of everyone was the home of Dracula, Castlevania. 

End of Chapter 2 


	5. Separation Anxiety pt 1

Disclaimer: See Previous Parts   


Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness   


Chapter 3 pt 1: Separation Anxiety   


The full moon was high as the six adventurers walked through the gates of Castlevania. "Where do we have to go now?" Henry asked as memories of this place from his childhood began to resurface. "Usually we would to go to the throne room in the tower and to get to the tower we have go through the hall." Alucard said as he opened the door to the hall. Several zombies walked slowly towards them however before they got to the six adventurers, they were destroyed. "Must have been a nice place to live wasn't it Alucard?" Reinhart asked as they looked around the nicely decorated hall. Alucard scowled at him. Maria noticed a picture of Alucard hanging on a wall. She and Carrie were admiring the picture when the wall moved taking the both of them inside a hedge maze. Reinhart and Alucard went to examine the wall. Cornell and Henry were about to help when a trapdoor opened up beneath them and sent them to the room below them. 

"Do you have the feeling that this was all planned?" "I wouldn't put it past my father to do this. Let's get going. The sooner we kill him the sooner we can find the others. Don't worry yourself, Maria's been through this castle once before and so has the werewolf remember. Most likely we meet up sooner our later." Alucard then led the way with Reinhart following up whipping anything that moved. 

They walked up a flight of stairs and the first door they walked into held a villager in ravaged clothes cowering in a corner. Reinhart runs up to him and said "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you." Alucard however had another notion and pulled out a sword. "Stand back Reinhart." Reinhart turned towards Alucard and at that moment the villager turned into a vampire and attacked Reinhart. Alucard pushed the vampire off of Reinhart and sliced his head off spraying blood all over the plain white wallpaper. He then picked up Reinhart and walked out of the room saying, "Appearances can be deceiving hunter. Especially in my father's home be on your guard always." 

Alucard then walked into the next room and into a rose garden. In the room were wall-to-wall roses all red as blood and strangely alive and thriving in this castle of death. This left Alucard very confused. "Very strange room here Alucard." Reinhart said as he entered the room. "Indeed, I don't remember a rose garden in this particular room. In fact I don't recall roses ever being in the castle grounds." Suddenly a woman in a red tattered dress appeared and began watering the roses. Reinhart took out his whip but Alucard stopped him. "She is a lost soul. She is no threat to us." The woman turned to them and asked "What brings you two handsome gentlemen to my rose garden?" 

Reinhart blushed while Alucard merely replied, "We are looking for the lord of this castle. Do you know where we may find him?" "You are looking for Count Dracula? I do not know he is right now but he is usually in his throne room. What are you names kind sirs." "Who are you first dear lady? I have lived here a long time ago and I do not know you." "My name is Rosa kind sir and I have been here for a long time." "Well then I am Alucard and..." "Oh Count Dracula's son. He has been expecting you." "Really?" Rosa then turned to Reinhart and asked his name. "Reinhart Schneider, milady." He bowed to her as Alucard left the garden and entered back into the hall. He noticed a man in a suit going around a corner. The strange thing was that the guy had a tail. Alucard went after him but lost him when he turned the corner. 

When he turned around he saw Reinhart talking to the strange man and then writing on some piece of paper. He raced over to find the man disappearing and Reinhart with his arms full of supplies. "Where did you get those?" he asked. "Renon sold them to me." "Who's Renon?" "A demon. I signed a contract and if I ever needed anything he'd come and sell it to me." Alucard slapped him upside his head. "You never sign anything to a demon. You probably just sold your soul to him." "Don't worry I read the contract. As long as I don't spend too much he won't come for my soul." Alucard mumbled something before walking to the door that led to the hall. "Wait for me Alucard." Reinhart said as he followed right behind him. 

Next pt of Chapter 3: Henry and Cornell search through the dungeons for the missing children.   
  
  



	6. Separation Anxiety pt 2

Disclaimer: See Previous Parts  
  
Castlevania: Resurrection of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3: Separation Anxiety pt 2  
  
Henry and Cornell fell down for a few minutes till they reached a sudden drop. They took a look at their surrounding and saw that they were in Dracula's private dungeon. There were rotting skeletons and smell of decaying flesh filled their noses. They saw the exit and ran the hell out of there. They walked down a dark hallway for a while till Cornell's sensitive ears picked up the whimpering of a child. They ran towards the sound till they found the source. It was a little boy hiding in a small cupboard. Henry took the boy into his arms and told him that everything would be all right. A minute later however a skeleton guard showed up and attacked them. Henry took aim and blew it's head clean off. Henry, Cornell, and the boy fled out of the dungeons only to find themselves outside by what looked like an old stable. (It's a castle. It has to have stables.) When they got there Cornell took the boy and leaped over the castle walls and told the boy to run home as fast as he could when they landed safely on the other side. When the boy did so Cornell backflipped back into the castle. Henry gasped as Cornell landed beside him. "You can give a man a heart attack doing stuff like that." Cornell smirked as they made their way back inside the castle.  
  
As they walked inside they were jumped by a pair of sword weilding knights. Herny shot one in the head and it fell down when Cornell Transformed and ripped the other apart with his claws. "Remind me to never upset you." Herny said as Cornell reverted back to human form. "What do you think happened to the others?" Cornell asked as they ran back into the castle "I'm sure they're all right. After all Alucard and Maria have gone through this horrid place at least once before." "Let's we find them before something else does." The two of them then started running upstairs till they entered a huge arena. "Did we make a wrong turn and end up in Ancient Rome?" Herny asked as they looked around the arena. They then realized that they were not alone. A huge ax-weilding minotaur and a smirking human were in there with him.  
  
"Well well look what we have here. A gun weilding knight and a man beast. Which one do you want?" The minotaur asked it's companion in a deep gruff voice. "I'll take the man beast. You can have the knight." The man said as his body grew black fur and transformed into a huge werewolf. Cornell transformed and attacked the werewolf. They were going at such sppeeds a lot of the time you could only see blurs. Meanwhile the Minotaur assualted Henry with his ax. Henry ran away from it as he shot at the huge beast. Finally a lucky shot right between the eyes killed it. Herny saw the werewolf about to sink it's teeth into Cornell's neck and shot it in the arm. More distracted than hurt the werewolf turned to Henry giving Cornell the chance he needed and plunged his claw into the werewolf's chest crushing his heart. The werewolf died and cornell crawled away from it reverting back to his human form. "That is the disgusting thing I've ever seen you do." Henry said as he helped Cornell up. "That makes two of us." Cornell said as they left the arena to find the others. 


End file.
